Stumpytail
|pastaffie=Rogue |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Rogue: |namesl=Stumpykit Stumpypaw Stumpytail Stumpytail |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: |familyl=Rowanberry Clawface Cinderfur |mentor=Brokenstar |apps=Brownpaw |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''None''}} Stumpytail is a brown tom with darker stripes and a short, stumpy tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Stumpykit and Cinderkit are born to Rowanberry and Clawface of ShadowClan. They are seen peeking out curiously from behind their mother when Brokentail lays Foxheart's body in the middle of the clearing, which brings a flash of joy to Yellowfang. :Stumpykit is next seen as Stumpypaw, a newly made apprentice, who is apprenticed to Brokentail. Yellowfang is with Nightpelt, and Nightpelt yelps for Yellowfang to come. The two cats see Stumpypaw hanging from the lowest branch of a tree by his teeth. When Yellowfang asks him what he was doing, he crashes to the ground in a tangle of legs and tail when he opens his mouth to reply. He wails that he is going to be in big trouble as he picks himself up, and adds that he was supposed to stay there until Brokentail came back. When asked to explain, he hangs his head, and says that Brokentail had told him to do it because he was chattering like a blackbird, and Brokentail had said that he needed to learn how to keep his jaws shut. Yellowfang then tells Nightpelt that there was a better way to punish him, as Stumpypaw could have permanently injured his jaw. Brokentail soon returns, and orders Stumpypaw to get back to the training area, and Stumpypaw dashes off. :Yellowfang sees Stumpypaw when she returns to the camp. He makes his way over to eat with his brother and his mentor Nutwhisker, but Brokentail bars his way, telling him he can eat when he catches enough prey for the elders. Stumpypaw then nods unhappily, and trails off toward the camp entrance. Yellowfang thinks that he appears worn out, and it was not fair. Yellowfang goes over to Cloudpelt to talk about how he has been treating Stumpypaw, explaining how Stumpypaw had hung from the tree branch, and Cloudpelt asks if he was injured at all. Yellowfang admits that he wasn't, but Cloudpelt says it's been a while and she's probably forgotten how tough it is for apprentices. :When Brokentail points out about a rabbit killed in ShadowClan borders, Scorchwind steps forward with Stumpytail and Cinderfur behind him. Brokentail offers to lead the patrol himself, Yellowfang notices that Stumpytail and Flintfang nod in agreement with him. Afterwards, Yellowfang watches Raggedstar race across camp toward Brokentail, Cloudpelt, and the warriors they had gathered, including Stumpytail, Flintfang, and Scorchwind. :As Nightpelt and Yellowfang return to camp, they meet a patrol with Stumpytail and Tangleburr in the lead. Yellowfang asks them if they were going out hunting, and he replies that it was battle training, and his whisker quiver with excitement. He then adds that Brokentail had asked them to be dogs, and to chase their Clanmates through the forest. As the patrol charges off through the trees, Stumpytail claims that he would climb a tree, and then jump down on the dogs and shred them. When he returns, Brokentail mentions that Rowanberry and Stumpytail had cornered the dogs before they were halfway to the border. :He is told by Brokentail to join a hunting patrol with Frogtail, along with Blackfoot and Brackenfoot. During an apprentice ceremony, Stumpytail receives an apprentice, Brownpaw. At a Gathering, he is seen huddling with Russetfur, Brownpaw and Brackenfoot near Blackfoot. When Brokenstar claims that he had found no trace of fox near Marigoldkit and Mintkit, Stumpytail asks how they had died. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild : He is a ShadowClan warrior with an apprentice, Brownpaw. Fire and Ice :Stumpytail is a warrior of ShadowClan during Brokenstar's leadership. He is one of the few warriors that did not follow the cruel leader, Brokenstar, into exile. Forest of Secrets :He is running with Deadfoot along with their respective Clans, to attack ThunderClan for harboring Brokentail, even though they are from different Clans. He attacks Fireheart as WindClan and ShadowClan try to invade the ThunderClan camp, but Fireheart defeats him by clawing his belly. Rising Storm : In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Stumpytail is part of the ShadowClan patrol that invades ThunderClan territory in ''"Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest". After the first wave, he needs to catch his breath. When they retreat, Stumpytail asks if ShadowClan won the battle already. He is surprised when the ThunderClan warriors attack from another side, thinking it is another group of cats. :In the end, ThunderClan defeats the ShadowClan patrol, who runs off back to their territory. In the Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury :Stumpytail is one of the cats who aided Tigerclaw and Brokenstar in a previous battle against ThunderClan, and now lives as a rogue. :When Tigerclaw encounters the rogue group, Stumpytail and Tangleburr stand up to brush their tails against Tigerclaw. When asked of Mowgli's whereabouts, Stumpytail answers that he didn't know, as he had his ears clawed by Brackenpaw, and hadn't seen him since. As they near ShadowClan, Stumpytail, alarmed, speaks of the possibility of a patrol catching them, as they wouldn't be welcome in ShadowClan's borders. When they reach a fallen tree, he and Tangleburr then drag ivy from a scoop in the ground. During battle practice, Stumpytail pricks his ears, and inquires if he could knock over Snag, who is balancing on three paws, making Tigerclaw respond in the positive, as long as he was careful about where he would land. As Stumpytail barges into Snag's haunches, Snag swipes Clawface, which makes Snag lurch sideways. After the session, Stumpytail notes that the hunting patrol would return soon. :Once the cats hear of ShadowClan's problems, Stumpytail lifts his head, remarking that they were close to ShadowClan once, and had not stopped thinking of them despite not living with them anymore, and Tigerclaw appreciates the note of defiance in his words. When they encounter a patrol, Tangleburr explains that Stumpytail and Clawface were with the group. While hunting, it is noted that it once took Stumpytail several moments to catch his breath after Snag struck a blow on him. While Dawncloud leads the way through the pines, she brushes her tail against Stumpytail, and Tigerclaw knows that they were friends as apprentices, and decides to make sure Stumpytail didn't return his loyalties completely to ShadowClan. Stumpytail then casts a yearning glance at Dawncloud as they follow Flintfang. After Tigerclaw has a dream, Stumpytail reacts in disgust as he scrambles to the other side of his nest, asking if Tigerclaw rolled in something the day prior. :When Nightstar dies, Stumpytail sits beside Dawncloud. While Tigerclaw assigns some cats to train apprentices, Stumpytail pricks his ears, asking what he could do, and Tigerclaw orders for him, Clawface, and Tangleburr to lead hunting patrols. Some time afterwards, it is noted that Stumpytail and Clawface stocked the fresh-kill pile. When Mowgli and Snag are about become official warriors, Stumpytail and Dawncloud touch noses. Once they do, Stumpytail and Blackfoot cheer out their new names. When Rowanpaw asks if StarClan had given up on them, Stumpytail hushes him by clouting him with a paw. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Rowanberry: Father: :Clawface: Brother: :Cinderfur: :Marigoldkit: Uncles: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: :Nightstar: Grandmother: :Brightflower: Grandfather: :Brackenfoot: Great-Grandmother: :Silverflame: Cousins: :Brokenstar: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Stummelschweifru:Пенёкfr:Petite Queuecs:Bezocasfi:Tynkähäntänl:Stompstaartes:Rabónpl:Gruby Ogon Category:Warriors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Mentors Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Supporting characters